I'll Always Love You
by HeartBeatsFastColors
Summary: A story of Jack and Rose's life after Titanic.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Rose was still asleep when Jack came in to wake her up for breakfast. Jack layed on the bed and leaned over Rose's shoulder.

"Good morining." Jack whispered in her ear as he kissed her on the cheek.

Rose turned her head toward him while half asleep and said "Good morning, Jack." as she kissed him.

Jack smiled then said "I made breakfast."

"I know. I can smell it from here." Rose said laughing.

"Well come downstairs and we'll eat." Jack said.

"Ok. I'll be there in a minuet." Rose said as she started to get out of bed.

Jack walked out and closed the bedroom door then went down stairs to wait for Rose.

Rose got dressed then went downstairs into the kitchen. Jack had made eggs, bacon, and biscuts.

"It looks good, hun." Rose said.

"Thank you." Jack replied.

After they finished eating Rose started washing the dishes and Jack went outside.

Rose finished washing the dishes about 15 minuets later then went outside to find Jack.

"Hey, Jack." Rose said as she was walking up behind him.

Jack turned around and said "Hey, Rose." And then smiled.

Rose smiled back. "So I'm bored." She said.

Jack laughed and said "Yeah, me too. Whst do you want to do?"

"We could go to the beach." She said.

"That's a great idea. It's like 80 degrees out here and the beach would be fun." Jack said.

Jack and Rose went back into the house and packed clothes and towels headed toward for the beach.

When they got to the beach they found a place to set their stuff down.

"I bet I can beat you to the ocean" Jack said laughing.

"Really?" Rose said laughing with smile.

"Yeah really. See." Jack took off running for the water with Rose right behind him.

"Hey! No fair!" Rose shouted.

Jack just laughed and jumped into the water and Rose jumped in with him.

Jack grabbed Rose by the waist and spun her around.

"This is fun!" Rose exclaimed laughing and kissing Jack.

Jack laughed. "I know right."

They both just kept laughing and playing in the water until the sun was going down then they got out of the water and walked the beach watching the sunset.  
>_<p>

***Ok well here is the first chapter to the story. I hope everyone likes it. I wasn't real sure how to start it or end it but please Review and if you have Any suggestions for the story please tell me. :)***


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

***Thanks to: Gracii Rose Dawson, SurferGirl3000, DeliciousDiCapri0, and Lady Elena Bella Petrova for Reviewing the first chapter. I'm glad you all liked it so far :)***

The next day Rose was downstairs cleaning the livingroom when Jack sneaks up behind her and grabs her by both sides.

Rose squeals and laughs "Hey!" Rose exclaimed turning around to face Jack.

Jack just laughed. "Good morning." Jack said smiling.

Rose rolled her eyes "Good morining to you, too." She said as she kissed him.

"I didn't mean to scare you." Jack said.

"Yeah sure." Rose said laughing.

Jack walked in to the kitchen and poured Rose and him a cup of coffee.

"Here." Jack said handing Rose the cup of coffee.

"Thank you." Rose said. "But it doesn't make up for you scaring me."

Jack laughed. "I kind of figured that." He said.

They sat down on the couch and drunk their coffee.

"Yesterday was fun." Rose said trying to start a conversation.

"Yeah it was. We should do it again." Jack said.

Rose smiled and said "You'd like that wouldn't you?"

"Yes I would." Jack said laughing a little.

Rose just smiled and stared at him.

"What?" Jack asked.

"Nothing. I just like staring into your eyes. They're so blue." Rose said.

"Ok..." Jack said a little confused.

Rose just leaned closer to him and kissed him.

"I love you." She said.

"I love you, too, Rose."

***Ok so this is kind of a short chapter and I realize it doesn't make much sense but I couldn't think of anything...so this is what I came up with. Even though it's short and does not make much sense, please Review. :)***


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed so far! :)**

Rose looked somewhat sad sitting on the front porch as Jack walked up from behind her.

"What's wrong?" Jack asked.

Rose looked up at him and said "Nothing." then she looked back down at the ground.

Jack sat down next to her and put his arm around her.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yes." Rose said.

Jack knew something was worng but he didn't want to make her mad by asking her.

"Ok. Well...I'm going back in the house." He said as he kissed her on the head and went back inside.

"Ok." Rose said.

A few minuets later Rose went back inside and sat on the couch. Jack didn't say anything he just walked over and sat next to her.

They sat there silently for about twenty minutes before Rose just got up and went upstairs to their bedroom.

It was bothering Jack that Rose wouldn't tell him what was wrong. He got up and went upstairs to the bedroom where Rose was.

The door was locked.

"Rose..." He said as he knocked on the door.

"Are you ok? Will you open the door?" He asked.

Rose got up from the bed and opened the door then sat back down on the bed.

"Rose, please tell me what's wrong?" Jack asked as he sat beside her.

She still didn't say anything.

Jack sighed and was going to give up and go back downstairs but as he was walking toward the door Rose said "Jack.."

Jack turned around to face her "What?"

"You love me right?" Rose asked.

"Yes. Of course." He answered.

"What if I said...what if I said I wanted kids? Would you still love me?"

Jack laughed a bit then said "Of course I would. What kind of question is that?" He asked walking back over to her.

"Well I want kids but if you don't then-" She was interupted by Jack.

"Who ever said I didn't want kids? Of course I'd want kids if that was what you wanted. Is that what you want?" He asked.

Rose nodded with a little smile on her face and said "Yes."

Jack just smiled at her then kissed her.

***Okayy so I'm sorry about not updating this real fast but I couldn't think of anything and I know this doesn't make much sense but I hope you all like it anyway. Please review. :)***


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

***Thanks to: awesomebooks, DeliciousDiCapri0, and Blue-Eyed Artist's Girl for reviewing! :)***

"Hey Rose." Jack said walking into the living room and leaning on the door frame while Rose was reading a book.

Rose looked up at Jack "Hey." she said as she got up and walked over to him.

As she was walking towards him he grabbed her hand and pulled her closer to him and kissed her.

"So..." Jack said not really knowing what to say.

"So what?" Rose asked.

"Nothing. I can't think of anything to say." Jack said.

Rose laughed and said "You can't think of anything to say? You usually talk a lot."

"Yeah I know." Jack laughed.

"Well maybe we don't have to talk..." Rose said suggesting they go up to their bedroom.

"I think I like where this is going." Jack smiled.

Rose just laughed and grabbed him by the hand and went upstairs to the bedroom.

When they got upstairs Jack closed the door behind him as Rose just sat on the bed.

Rose motioned for Jack to come over to her. He walked over to her and picked her up off the bed then layed her back down on the bed.

Rose unbottened Jack's shirt then they started kissing eachother...

***Okay...so I'm just going to end there because this story has to stay rated "T" and some ideas I had for this chapter weren't really rated "T" so I'm ending this chapter here.**  
><strong>Anyway I hope everyone likes this chapter even though it's really short. Please Review and also if you have any suggestionsideas for this story please tell me because it would help me out alot! :)***


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

***Thank you to everyone who reviewed.***

Jack rolled over and wrapped his arms around Rose's waist "Good morning." he said.

Rose yawned and turned her head toward the clock which said 10:03 p.m.

"It's only 10 o'clock at night." she said laughing.

Jack kissed her lips "Well, we slept long enough it should be morning." He smiled.

Rose just laughed and wrapped her arms around Jack's neck. "I love you." she said.

"I love you too." Jack said.

"I'm still tired..." Rose said as she yawned and started to fall back asleep.

Jack laughed. "Me too..."

Jack let go of Rose's waist as she turned to face the wall then he put his arms back around her and whispered "Good night." before falling asleep.

(Two Months Later)

"Rose?" Jack called out from the living room.

She didn't answer. He walked upstairs and saw Rose in the bathroom vomiting in the toilet.

Rose has been like this for a week and it worried Jack. He took her hair and pulled it back from her face.

Once she finished he helped her up off the floor. "Rose, I'm getting worried about you. I think you should go see a doctor."

Rose looked at him "I'm fine, Jack. I'ts probably just the flu...or something..."

Jack sighed and said "I don't think so.."

Rose sighed knowing he was probably right. "Look if it makes you feel any better I'll make an appointment tomorrow." She said.

Jack nodded "Okay."

The next day Rose made and appointment with her doctor, Diana, who told her to come in the next afternoon.

(The next afternoon)

Jack and Rose were sitting in the waiting room when the doctor called from the door, "Mrs. Dawson."

Rose stood up and looked at Jack "You want to come back with me?" She asked Jack.

"No it's okay. I'll stay here." He said.

Rose nodded and went back.

"Take a seat." Diana said.

Rose sat down in the chair against the wall.

"What are you here for?" Diana asked.

"Well For the past week I've not been feeling so well..I've been sick in the mornings" Rose answered.

"Ok. Have you had any intimate moments with your husband and if so when was the last time?" Diana asked.

Rose thought back and said "About two months ago..."

"Would you mind if I gave you a quick check up?" Diana asked.

"Ok." Rose said kind of skeptical.

"Please take off your clothes and put this gown on. I'll be outside the door just knock when you're ready." Diana said.

Diana walked out of the room and shut the door behind her and Rose took off her clothes and put on the gown then knocked on the door.

Diana walked back in and checked Rose then told her to put her clothes back on and as she did before she told her to knock on the door when she was done.

Rose knocked on the door and Diana walked in with a smile on her face as Rose sat back down.

"Well Rose, Congratualtions. You're pregnant!" Diana said with a smile.

Rose smiled and thanked Diana then walked back out to the waiting room where Jack was.

Jack stood up. "So...Are you ok?"

"I'll tell you in the car." Rose said with a smile.

Jack nodded and they walked to the car.

"Okay so?" Jack asked.

Rose smiled as she got in to the car as did Jack as he got in the driver's seat.

"Jack..." She said.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"I'm pregnant!" Rose exclaimed.

Jack smiled "Really?"

"Yes!" Rose smiled.

Jack laughed happily and kissed Rose and they drove home.

***Ok this was sort of akward to write so...yeah. I hope everyone likes this please Review! :)***


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

***Thank You Blue-Eyed Artist's Girl For Reviewing :)***

Jack opened the front door for Rose.

"Thank you." Rose said smiling as she walked through the door.

Jack nodded following Rose as he shut the door behind him.

They walked into the livingroom. Jack sat on the couch and Rose sat on his lap. He put his arms around her.

They sat their silently for a minute or two. Then Rose got off Jack's lap and sat beside him as she layed her head on his shoulder. He kissed the top of her head.

"What are you thinking about?" Jack asked.

Rose looked up at Jack and smiled "We're going to be parents, Jack."

He looked at her and smiled and said "Yeah...we are."

He pulled her closer to him and kissed her. "I love you so much, Rose."

"I love you too." Rose said as she rested her head back on his shoulder.

They sat there like that for about 2 hours then they went upstairs to go to sleep.

They got into bed and Rose layed her head on Jack's chest. He started to whisper "Come Josephine...in my flying machine...going up she goes..."

Rose smiled and said "That's our song."

"Jack smiled looking up at the ceiling and said "That will always be our song."

Rose fell asleep with Jack's arms around her. Jack smiled to himself and thought "I'm going to be a father..." He eventually fell asleep.

The next day Rose woke up next to Jack, still with his arms wrapped around her.

She whispered in his ear softly "Good morining."

Jack still half asleep smiled and said "Good morning, Rose."

***Okay so I honestly have no clue what to write. I know this chapter is short and not real good but I'm running out of ideas. Like I know what I want to write sometimes but when I begin to write it I can't figure out how to write it and I'm running out of ideas...Does that make any sense? Anyway if you have any ideas or anything please let me know because I could really use some help. If anyone can give me some ideas I promise I'll make my chapters longer.**  
><strong>Pleas Review and give me some ideas, Please and thank you! :)*<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

***Thank you to everyone who reviewed. :)***

***I Do Not Own Titanic Or The Characters!***

Rose woke up and seen that Jack wasn't there. She went downstairs and seen a note Jack left her which read:

_Rose, I've gone out for a couple of hours. I'll be back soon. I made you some breakfast and put it in the oven. Call me if you need me._  
><em>I love you!<em>

_-Jack_

After reading the note Rose smiled and got the breakfast that Jack made her out of the oven.

She got some orange juice out of the refridgerater and went to sit down at the table.

She turned the radio on that was behind her so it wouldn't be so quiet and ate her breakfast.

After Rose finished eating she washed the dishes and then went to sit down on the couch and started to read the newspaper.

Rose flipped through pages until something caught her attention...something about Titanic which sank 2 years ago the article read:

_"A Butterfly pin found in the Atlantic ocean which seems to be from the Titanic was sold yesterday evening for 20 dollars."_

Rose read that then looked down at the picture below it. It was her butterfly pin. The one she wore in her hair April 14th, 1912.

{Flashback}

_Rose removes the butterfly pin from her hair and walks out the door._

_"As a paying customer," She said as she gave Jack a dime, "I expect to get what I want."_

_Rose removed her robe._

_"Over there on the bed...the couch." Jack said nervously._

_Rose layed down on the couch and let Jack draw her._

_When Jack finished the drawing he turned around and faced the wall to let Rose put her robe back on._

_"Thank you." Rose said as she kissed Jack's lips and playfully tried to pull his portfolio out of his hand._

Rose looked up after staring at the picture and article of the butterfly pin in the newspaper.

She smiled then that smile faded. She was glad that Jack survived that night but also sad because so many people didn't survive. They were the lucky ones.

They were lucky because they made it out together while so many survivors lost loved ones who they would never see again.

Tears started to run down Rose's face.

Jack pulled into the driveway and Rose didn't hear him. He opened the door and saw Rose crying.

"Rose, what's wrong?" Jack asked as he sat down next to her and pulled her close to him.

Rose just showed him the newspaper.

"Your butterfly pin..."

"So many people died that night...so many people who lost someone they loved that they would never see again. How did we get lucky when so many people didn't?"

Rose continued to cry and Jack pulled her even closer to him. "It's ok, Rose..." was all he managed to say. He wasn't sure what to say.

"Rose. I've got something for you...but...please don't start crying even more." Jack said. Rose nodded. "It's out in the car I'll get it." He said.

He got up and went to the car to get out a small box and walked back in the house.

"Here..." He said as he handed her the box.

Rose wiped the tears off her face and opened the box.

It was the butterfly pin.

"Oh, my Gosh..." was all she could say.

"I read that they found a few objects from Titanic in the newspaper a few days ago and I went down yesterday to see what they were. When I seen the pin I had to get it." Jack said.

"I can't believe you got it and for 20 dollars! Where did you get the money?" Rose asked.

"I've saved up some money from my drawings that I did shortly after Titanic sank. When I read about it and seen the pin I just had to get it for you." Jack said.

Rose smiled. "I love you, Jack."

"I love you, too, Rose." Jack said.

"Oh!" Rose gasped.

"Are you ok?" Jack asked.

"The baby kicked!" Rose said happily.

Jack smiled and placed a hand on Rose's stomach.

"Maybe this is why you and me survived, Rose. So we could be a family." Jack said as he kissed Rose's lips.

***I hope everyone liked this chapter. Please Review! :)***


End file.
